


Once Upon a Time

by helike



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helike/pseuds/helike
Summary: Once upon a time Tobias and Eileen Snape led quite a happy life.





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> A part of what I posted during "Snape Appreciation Month" on tumblr. Prompt: Snape's parents. Slightly rewritten and edited.

Once upon a time it was like a fairy-tale.

They were poor, yes, but Tobias had a job and earned enough for them to make ends meet.

Eileen was quite pleased with herself back then.

She had green fingers. She planted herbs in flower-pots and they grew marvellously, overflowing the small containers and giving an appearance of miniature gardens to the windowsills. Much to their neighbours' surprise.

“Just what kind of spells do you cast at them?” They laughed cheerfully and shook their heads in disbelief every time they would see the results of her gardening skills.

Eileen only smiled and said nothing in response.

She’d sell these herbs every now and then or trade them for some other things they needed. Once she even got a Muggle children book, full of illustrations.

Severus, two years old back then, was thrilled. His eyes lit up and then he spent hours browsing through the book. When she finally managed to put him to sleep, the book had to be slid under the pillow. He wouldn’t fall asleep without it.

Tobias, whereas not fully aware of _all_ of his wife abilities, did have some inkling that there was more about her than met the eye. However, he didn’t care. Why would he, anyway? She kept the house in order and had given him a wonderful son. No matter what others could think, no other child held a candle to his Severus. Period. There was no money to be spent on toys for the child, but Tobias got around the problem. He had his hands after all. So Severus did have toys, quite a lot to be honest, all of them carved of wood by Tobias.

“Only the best for my boy,” he kept saying, while giving Severus another one of his creations.

“You’re spoiling him,” Eileen would say every now and then. Then she would press her lips tightly and stared at him with a cross expression on her face.

Tobias didn’t care… much. He would have taken her more seriously if not for twinkles in her eyes and the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

And Severus? The boy mumbled happily, while playing with his hand-made toys, building castles with wooden blocks and sending wooden soldiers to save wooden princess from wooden monsters.

Yes, back then their life wasn’t comfy by any means, but they made through it.

They were happy and it was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
